


Communication Is The Key

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, Consensual Sex, First Time, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Raphael too, Romantic Raphael, Simon is an amazing Boyfriend, Smut, Tender Sex, They are beautiful, a lot of consensual ask, sorry - Freeform, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: It was the night of their two years, to the day. Thanks to the love and benevolence of his friends and clan members, Raphael had the hotel to them and tonight he knew it was going to be a special evening, not because it had been two years, and no, he wasn't going to propose to him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Simon but he was going to wait maybe another year or two for that. No tonight was going to be different and especially new. He was quite terrified if he was honest but he wanted to.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Communication Is The Key

**Author's Note:**

> No beta yet but soon.
> 
> I will explain why I chose to use the term asexual and not demi-sexual. First of all I asked the opinion of several asexual people about the character of Raphael and asexuality in general. I had different answers. Some people, even when having sex, still consider themselves to be Asexual, others, on the contrary, other consider themselves to be demi-sexual. Not being myself, I don't want to crush anyone's sexuality in any way. I hope you will understand this choice and that I will not offend anyone.

Raphael Santiago and Simon Lewis had been together for almost two years. They had met at a party organized by Raphael's best friend, Magnus Bane. Well it wasn't really a special evening, it was just like every other night, since Magnus owned a club called "Pandemonium", one of the most popular clubs with humans but especially with the Downworlders, because yes Raphael and Magnus and many others were not human or not anymore. Magnus was a Warlock, a sorcerer in short, very powerful. As for Raphael, he was a vampire. Simon was just a human or Mundane to the people of Downworld.

Because of this difference and many others, their relationship had surprised many. They had gone from unknown to distrustful of each other, then friends and finally lover. And today they were still very much in love, even if a little shadow blackened the beautiful picture, at least Raphael's thoughts, because Simon didn't care, royally.

Raphael was about 90 years old and before meeting Simon he had never felt a romantic or sexual attraction to anyone, he just knew that he appreciated men only. As the years passed he had been able to determine with real words his sexuality, so he had learned that he was demi-romantic and asexual.

At the beginning of his relationship with Simon he had a lot of doubt about this, he didn't understand why Simon wanted to be with someone like him, who couldn't give him the intimate aspect of a relationship. But Simon had always managed to reassure him, telling him that this wasn't why he was with him, that he didn't need it and that their relationship based on trust, understanding and communication was perfect for him, that kissing and hugs was more than enough for him. Although Raphael wasn't always convinced that because of this lack, Simon would eventually leave him, his boyfriend had proved him wrong since they were going to celebrate their two years of love in a week.

~~~~~

It was the night of their two years. Thanks to the love and benevolence of his friends and clan members, Raphael had the hotel to them and tonight he knew it was going to be a special evening, not because it had been two years, and no, he wasn't going to propose to him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Simon but he was going to wait maybe another year or two for that. No tonight was going to be different and especially new. He was quite terrified if he was honest but he wanted to.

For some time Raphael had a somewhat new desire, a feeling he had never felt before and which with time grew by the day. He wanted to have sex with Simon, he didn't know if his desire came from the fact that he had blind trust in his boyfriend, or that he knew that he would be the only one but the thing he knew was that it came naturally and that he didn't force himself, not for Simon.

He had done everything romantically, with his heart, a good meal prepared by him, good French wine and his room, but it was up to Simon to find out later.

Speaking of the man of his life, he arrived right on time. He greeted him with a kiss and took him directly to the dining room where their dishes were already waiting for them. Being the gentleman he was Raphael pulled the chair so that Simon could sit down and went to take his seat right in front of him. He saw Simon's marveling gaze, the flames of the candles reflecting in his brown eyes.

"Wow, it's beautiful my love."

"Thank you. I hope you enjoy the meal just as much."

"I have no doubt, these glasses look delicious to me."

Raphael smiled at him and they began to eat while discussing everything and nothing, their hands touching and caressing when they could, free of cutlery.

Raphael had of course cooked for his beloved a one hundred percent vegetarian dinner that he seemed to enjoy with appetite, without leaving a single crumb. 

After the end of the meal they had settled on the sofa in the living room to digest properly and watch a movie, chosen by Raphael, but his choice was on Simon's favorite. They hadn't moved the whole film, Simon was half lying on Raphael and he had his arms around him.

Once the film was over, Simon thought that this romantic evening was over, so he thanked his boyfriend and kissed him languidly but again Raphael surprised him.

"You're welcome _mi amor _but I still have something for you, hm... it's not really a gift but um... yeah." Said Raphael, shyly.

It was always strange for Simon to see Raphael like that. "Actually I also have a gift for you but um I forgot it at home." Simon scratched the back of his head and Raphael burst out laughing.

"You'll give it to me another time. Are you coming?"

Raphael took Simon's hand and took him to his room, their room, sort of. Arriving at the door he took a great useless breath and opened it. He let Simon in first.

~~~~~

Simon entered Raphael's room and lit the light, which he saw left him speechless, Raphael's king-size bed was covered with red rose petals that formed a heart. He turned to Raphael and gave him lots of little kisses.

"It's beautiful."

"Everything for you my love."

"You're a real romantic, aren't you?" Simon teased his boyfriend.

"Hey, stop or I'll never do that kind of thing again."

Simon laughed and gave him a noisy kiss on the cheek. He turned and walked towards the bed to sit there when he saw something on the bedside table and... He widened his eyes and turned once again to his boyfriend.

"Raph? Why is there a tube of lubricant and condoms on the bedside table?"

Raphael bit his lip and looked everywhere except into Simon's eyes. "Uh... it's um... because I... I... want to have sex with you."

"What? But..."

"I know but it doesn't change anything, I'm still asexual, but for some time, when you know, every time we kissed, that we had sessions a little more....hot." He paused and Simon nodded to encourage him. "I wanted more, we wanted to go further."

"Wow, I confess I didn't expect it. Come on, let's sit down and talk a little bit."

They headed to the bed and sat at the edge of the bed, Simon's hand gently caressing Raphael's.

"You know just because I want it doesn't mean you have to too."

"I know my love. And you know you shouldn't do it because you think I need it, because I don't."

"No, I know. And I assure you that's not it. I love you Simon and I want to spend the rest of my... your life with you, you are my first everything and you will be my last, may no matter the future. And I really want it, not for you, not for me, it's just that my body and my heart desire you in every way possible."

Simon held back his tears, his man was perfect and he cherished every day by his side. "I love you, madly and forever. I just wanted you to be 1000% sure."

"I am, infinitely."

"Perfect. Well you know this is my first time too." Raphael nodded. "So it might not be great." He laughed, embarrassed.

"Since it's with you, it will be."

Simon hit Raphael on the arm. "Stop being so perfect." Raphael chuckled. "You were thinking about how we were going to do it? I mean who um..." Simon sighed, he felt foolish to be so embarrassed.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to control my strength and then hurt you... If it's ok."

Simon nodded and gave Raphael a bright smile. "Good um... we'll forget everything we just said and we'll do as usual, just we don't stop and... oh it's not very natural and-" But he was cut by Raphael's soft lips. Simon sighed and deepened the kiss.

~~~~~

Raphael walked away from Simon to be able to take off his shoes and suit jacket, Simon did the same and once they did they settled more comfortably on the bed. Raphael was lying on his back and Simon had stood between his legs.

Simon plunged his head into Raphael's neck and gave him little kisses, from the sensitive point just below his left ear to his collarbone, which he bit, causing him to moan. Simon went up a little bit to take his earlobe between his teeth, giving him little tongue strokes while unbuttoning the first buttons of his shirt to reveal the beginning of his sternum on which he laid his lips. His hands continued to remove the buttons of the shirt caressing as his newly unveiled skin, his mouth and tongue followed the movement of his hands leaving traces of saliva on his pectorals and then his abdominals. With the last button finally gone, Raphael lifted up his upper body so that Simon could throw the garment on the floor, revealing his strong and strong shoulders. He saw Simon's gaze on his body, filled with love and desire. He grabbed his lover by the neck and drew him to kiss him with passion, their tongues mixing and their teeth colliding. Simon retired again to return to his previous place, but this time he paid more time and attention. He melted on Raphael's right nipple and titillated it gently so as not to hurt him but strong enough for him to feel it, and then he performed the same gesture on the left so as not to be jealous. He continued his journey until he reached the top of his pants and then straightened himself to the same level as Raphael, who had his eyes blacker than ever, his pupils completely dilated by desire.

Simon tangled one of his hands in Raphael's hair and put his other forearm next to his head. "Are you okay?"

"For now yes and then that I'm used to."

"Now we're going to move on to the unknown and discovery part. If something makes you uncomfortable, or you don't like it, or if you want to stop because you're not ready you only have one say."

"Yes, but it's the same for you, I don't want you to do something you find unpleasant."

"We agree. So can I go on?" Raphael nodded but it wasn't enough for Simon, he needed to hear it, to be sure. "I need word my love."

"I'm sorry. Yes, I'm ready."

Simon stooped down and kissed Raphael tenderly, the kiss finished he sat on a stitch on Raphael's thighs and put his hands on the front of his pants playing with the belt. He looked at his lover and this time waited for a silent permission, which Raphael gave him by nodding his head. Simon then defied the belt he threw on the ground, landing with a bang on the ground, he passed the single button and the zipper, once undone he took the edges of the pants and dragged it on his hips, which Raphael lifted automatically so that he ends up like the rest, on the floor.

It wasn't the first time Simon had seen Raphael in a boxer. When they slept together, they did not wear pajamas but in this situation the feeling was totally different, perhaps because he could take the time to contemplate it without being ashamed of wanting him and especially the position in which he was, sat on him, he did not know but what he knew was that his boyfriend was absolutely beautiful.

Once his contemplation was over he went back to work and took care of his own clothes because he had to admit not only did he start to get hot but it was not very fair. Now that they were both in boxer, he could see that he had the same effect on Raphael, that Raphael on him and it made him proud, happy and even more excited.

Now it was time to lay bare, literally, his boyfriend. They both made the same gestures as for the trousers and Raphael found himself in Adam's hold. His eyes were closed, he was biting his lip and his head was turned to the side in discomfort.

"Hey my love, you're beautiful, you can't even imagine."

Raphael opened his eyes and turned his head towards Simon, he gave him a smile that could have made the sun jealous. "You too _mi corazon_."

Simon placed himself on all fours so that his feet reached the edge of the bed, and his head was just above Raphael's penis.

"Is that okay?"

Understanding what Simon wanted to do, Raphael nodded. "Yes."

Simon began very slowly, just by caressing Raphael's sex with his hand, which had the effect of erecting him. Simon took the base in his hand and made a few slow come and goings which granted a delicious moan from Raphael's mouth. While he was masturbating his boyfriend, Simon decided to tease him a little by giving him little kisses and bites on his thighs, the lower abdomen, the line of hair leading to his pubis, everywhere except on the desired area. Unable to wait for Simon to put his mouth a few millimeters from Raphael's acorn, he blew on it, looked his boyfriend straight in the eye and took it in his mouth, causing a burst of his lover's hips and a raucous and panting moan.

"_Dios_."

Simon put his hands on Raphael's thighs to prevent him from lifting his hips and smothering him as he passed. He nodded up and down at first very slowly, also getting used to the sensation and especially the size of Raphael's sex in his mouth. Unable to take it completely, his hand returned to the base and followed the rhythm of his mouth which now sucked greedily and quickly the cock of his boyfriend, who had his fists clenched in the sheets and who moaned again and again words in Spanish or just incomprehensible sounds.

"Ahhhh, nghhh, mmmm."

When Simon felt pre-ejaculatory salty drops on his tongue he withdrew with an obscene pop causing a groan of disappointment on the part of the other man.

Simon laughs. "Don't worry baby, it's not over, on the contrary it was just the beginning. At least if it's okay."

"It was... It's... good. And yes, it's going very well."

"Perfect. Don't forget if you ever-"

But Raphael cut him off. "Si, _bébé_, I know, I would not worry you."

Simon nodded and stretched out to retrieve the lubricant tube and a condom, put them on the bed and blew. He was as stressed as Raphael, even though he wouldn't admit it, he was afraid of hurting him or not having fun.

Raphael, who felt Simon's hesitation, stood up and kissed his boyfriend and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Hey, if you don't want to, that's good."

"No it's not that but I... I don't want to hurt you or you don't like it."

"As far as I know, I'm going to have a little bit of pain at first but it's normal, it won't be your fault and for the other part I have no doubt." Raphael rubbed his nose against Simon's, which made him smile, he kicked him and then went back to length.

Simon, reassured, opened the tube with lubricant and brushed his fingers, he spread Raphael's thighs to have better access to his little pink hole and then he stroked the rim delicately with his thumb, Raphael startled on contact.

"I'm going to insert the first finger baby"

"Okay, but you know you don't have to tell me everything you're going to do step by step." Raphael laugh.

Simon laughs with him. "Yeah, okay."

Simon then inserted his index finger into Raphael's hot den, which was very tight, he moved his finger gently, caressing his inner walls to get used to it and above all to relax it, otherwise he knew he could not enter.

Raphael was moving his lips but no sound was coming out, he didn't look like he was in pain so Simon pressed a second finger and made him moan. Simon spread the skin by making the scissor movement several times and bending his phalanxes to reach more sensitive areas; finally he threaded a third finger, forcing Raphael to adapt to a larger circumference.

Simon sensing that Raphael was near, he took off his fingers, earning a sigh of disappointment from the angel lying under him, he quickly took off his boxer, took the condom, tore the package with his teeth and wrapped it on his hard and tense cock, he added lubricant for facilitate penetration, positioned himself between Raphael's thighs, one of his hands lying flat on the side of his head and his other hand gripping his hip. Having found an adequate and pleasant position, he penetrated Raphael with just the tip of his tail not wanting to be too abrupt but Raphael having not expressed any reaction, Simon sinks deeper into him, and his sex penetrating him fully.

This time Raphael whistled in pain, Simon had to put all his will power not to move, Raphael was so tight and he was so hot, it was just an incredibly good feeling.

"How's my love? Do you want me to stop?"

"I, yes, I'm fine. No, but... going slowly please."

And that's what Simon did, he began to move back and fore. Seeing that Raphael still did not relax, Simon bent down and emanated kisses on his shoulder and on his face, and then whispered sweet words in his ear. It seemed to be working because Raphael asked him to speed up his movements.

"Faster _mi corazon_."

Simon executed, his hips accelerated, Raphael's hands reached Simon's shoulders, leaving scratch marks on his back, his legs wrapped around his hips, bringing his lover's body closer to his, asking for even more so.

"Hm... Do you want to kill me?" Moan Simon

"No _mi corazon_. Give me a kiss." Managed to say Raphael between two moans.

Simon melted on Raphael's lips, biting plump flesh and licking the inside of his mouth, his cock coming in and out again and again and faster in the heat of Raphael, who surrounded him fully and drove him mad.

Simon knew he wasn't going to last long, so he grabbed Raphael's thigh and lifted it up to tackle it against his ribs, forcing him to change his angle of penetration. He could now reach the prostate of Raphael, who at first shot howled with pleasure.

"Fuck! yes! Ohhhh Simon, again, again."

And Simon, a good boy obedient and wanting only to satisfy his partner, struck his prostate with every stroke of the kidneys. Their skins slaped, their gasps sounded like a poem to each other's ears, their sweats flowed down their brows and mixed on their bodies, driving them both mad.

"I can't... no, I'm not going to hold on."

"Neither do I."

After a last very strong hip, they came in unison in almost beastly cries. Simon collapsed on Raphael's body, now immaculate with his own sperm, his head falling into the hollow of his neck. Simon's heart was beating at a thousand an hour and his breathing was strong and disordered, he no longer had the strength to move and neither did Raphael, so they stayed like that to get their orgasms back.

A few minutes later it was Raphael who broke the silence first.

"Baby?"

"Hm?" he asked.

"We're going to have to clean up and get you out of me, too."

Even muffled, Simon's laughter was a pretty melody for Raphael's sensitive ears. Simon got up, he withdrew from Raphael, threw the condom into the trash, put the tube of lubricant in the drawer of the bedside table, got up and went to get gloves in the adjoining bathroom, which he moistened. He returned to the room and cleaned Raphael's stomach and his own, and threw them into the dirty laundry basket. He almost jumped on the bed and lay down beside Raphael, his head resting on his heart and his hand stroking the arm that was around his body.

"Hm... it was amazing."

"Yeah, it was... yeah." Raphael didn't have the words, finally in his head though, it was magical but he wouldn't say it out loud.

Simon laughed, raised his head and stared at his lover. "Thank you for trusting me."

"Thank you for being you and loving me the way you do."

"I love you."

"I love you too _mi amor_, for all eternity."

After a last kiss filled with unconditional love and tenderness, they fell asleep in each other's arms with a smile on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so all the fault are mine, sorry.
> 
> Thanks for reading, Kudos and comment always make smile.


End file.
